Characters
"Today class, we'll be talking about a few of the more notable personalities in the Shemarrian Nation, and a few notable outsiders." "Will that include Hoyt Sparks?" *Gren's antenna twitched noticeably as he rubbed his forehead,* "Yes..." A number of notable figures have risen to prominence within the Shemarrian Nation, for many reasons. Some for freeing their tribes from the clutches of the Dark One and the Shaper, others for rising their Tribe from other dark times, or for making significant advances or great heroics. Other famous, or INfamous figures include the Dark One and Shaper and the mad Hoyt Sparks. Blood Riders Tyaes Cinder-Fist Blood Rider Vala the Sunheart Blood Rider Anya MagmaWalker Blood Rider Kani BloodShard Blood Rider Chieftain-of-Scouts BloodClarion Blood Rider Aerlin SoulSplitter Blood Rider Scout-Lancer Madria True-Edge Blood Rider Reye Coronal Firestormer Blood Rider Berserker Mystic Aram CrystalHunter Blood Rider Male Fallen Dawn Blood Rider Pariah/Acolite ShipMaster Chalos Voidwalker Blood Rider Male Shemar, -Rhinochon- Captain. NeShemar Aisha Wildfire Blood Rider Senko Stargazer Blood Rider Kirameko WireDancer Blood Rider Darkwaters Sister Margo Steelbender Dark Waters Tinker, ‘mother’ of Otto Steelbender Analise Flamespear Dark Waters Warrior Deni Shieldbreaker Dark Waters Warrior Squad Leader Roma Dark Waters Warrior Hammerhand Dark Waters Tinker War Sister Kalleon Heartstrike Dark Waters Warrior Marga Dark Waters Warrior Lissah Dark Waters Warrior Henni Dark Waters Warrior Michiru Sireness Darkwater Seeress Hotaru ShadowMistress Darkwater Yurei NeShemar Lamis D’Col Mareen DarkWaters NeShemar Shipfitter Grimmin Rocklifter Darkwater Ecotroz-Re’mar Otto Steelbender Darkwater Orseme NeShemar, Awakened Triax X-700 ‘Fat Boy’ Glitterboy Ghost Rider Noonan Khan Nightblade Ghost Rider Yurei Elite Aldessa Ghost Rider Seeress Droma Ghost Rider Calia ‘Lefty’ Sinestra Ghost Rider Spinster/Tinker Troya Sinestra-Steelbender Second-generation Ghost Rider Spinster/Tinker ’Abbie Normal’ Ghost Rider Domimatrix Big Sister Sparrow Ghost Rider NeShemar Honest 1110111 Ghost Rider, Splicer NEXUS Tech-Barge, manager of Phaseworld enclave garage. Hawkmoon Shemharsahd Firemane Warmistress and keeper of the way Chiefteness Y'llen Stormeyes Mistress of the firelance. Warrior Goodbones Sister-Healer and mistress of the rite of Progen. Spinster Urrjal Minon-Slayer Sister of blades. Berserker Hope Brightlance Ne-Ectroz Shemarr and Daughter of the Light. [[progen] born] Faith Brightlance First Celestial. [Celestial, elite, progen born] Tylax the Mink Chiefteness of the first founding in the void. / upgraded to Chiefteness Murneva Farsight Fleet Matriarch. Chiefteness Col-Taros Shemarazhad Hawkmoon, attached to the Hawkwind-cruiser Divine Irony Puchi Pink Overkill War Chief, later went Eccentric Aghana Firelance (Hawkmoon) Ayron Silverseeker Phoenix Male Steel Phoenix Elite Horrorwoods Makoto-lita Yggdrasildoter Horrorwoods Warrior T’sane Laransran-Treesfriend Horrorwoods Acolite NeShemar Hana Rivensdoter Horrorwoods NeShemar Mistress-rank Sherta Horrorwoods Saila Toron Horrorwoods, ‘refugee relocatee’ Lost Eclipse Shela Lost Eclipse Nahsi NeShemar Doctor Rus Lost Eclipse Awakened A-3 Medical Robot Gaunt Lost Eclipse Awakened AA-60 Hunter-Destroyer Sapphire Cobra Faelyn Serpent-Mantle High Matriarch & progenitor of the 9th tribe. to Chiefteness after awakening Vypaea Huntress of the warp and walker of the serpents path. Berserker caste, progen born Pythiir Blade-Dancer & slayer of the infernal. caste, progen born Orsael Longfang. [Cobra-Dragon elite] Ssessuna Eons-gazer Sapphire Cobra Medusa Elite Miraz Sapphire Cobra Naga Elite Gerand TrailStalker Sapphire Cobra Male Melhissa Sapphire Cobra Silvermoon Serenity Lunasfire Silvermoon War Chief Sister Alpha Aten-Swiftlight Silvermoon Tribe Vampire Hunter Charol DiamondEye Silvermoon Tinker, chief cybersurgeon aboard the Caduceus Chrome Vanice SoulMetal Silvermoon Mystic, psychological counselor aboard the Caduceus Chrome Ravena Shadowwalker Silvermoon Valkari Tannis Darkcutter Silvermoon Valkari Gernus Shadowflier Silvermoon Male, assigned pilot to Tannis Darkcutter. Flight-Master Garen Arn-Corona Silvermoon Male, Captain of the Caduceus Chrome. Toraer Col Vylodaes Lindsee White-Eyes Silvermoon Acolite Lise Silvermoon Acolite, asteroid mining shepardess NeShemar Sir Vladimir Hammer Silvermoon full conversion assault cyborg, consort to Serenity Lunasfire Mina Silvermoon Awakened gynoid pleasure-bot, Caduceus Chrome. Shi Silvermoon Awakened gynoid pleasure-bot, Caduceus Chrome. Nurse S*Nex Silvermoon Awakened SSMR-01 Medical Robot, Caduceus Chrome. Dern ‘White Spider’ Emson Silvermoon full conversion cyborg EMT, Caduceus Chrome. Doctor Niss-Tanannen Silvermoon Silison full-conversion cyberdoc, Caduceus Chrome. Skullcrusher Spinster Bone-setter the Pennitant 1st Awakened & Enlightend of the SSN Skullcrusher tribe. Spinster Warmistress Bloodmist Chiefteness of the 1st founding SSN Skullcrusher tribe & progen-mate to Bone-setter. Chiefteness Lysha of the axe Warrior and personal guard to Bloodmist. Warrior Padahlo Bloodmane Warrior and personal guard to Bloodmist. Warrior Nerys Night-Sunder Skullcrusher WarGoddess Adyis Death’s-Eye Skullcrusher WarGoddess (Deceased) Chieftain Shadowsheart Skullcrusher War Chieftain War-Captain Tela IronBones Skullcrusher, Captain of a Tartog Battleship Ansala Marrowripper Skullcrusher Haruka Spinebreaker Skullcrusher Berserker Wayfinder Tysldaen Silverstar Founder of the 10th tribe. Adept-Primus magitechnician. Warrior Tallesha Cogwerker Master-magitechnician. Celestii Franklyn "F2@k1yn Neuromancer" Technowizard Cyberjacker /Wayfinder male scout. Solarii Worldstrider Tess’ona Wayfinder Ariona Elite Captain Lieece Sunrunner Wayfinder, SSN Explorer Corram Sister Jung-Soulmender Wayfinder Alisshon Stein-Nanomancer Wayfinder Tinker Luminari Martial Heisenberg-Boojumhunter Wayfinder War Chieftain Celestii Alvaree Tolkiensdoter Wayfinder Seeress First Celest Norma Curie-RadianceWatcher Wayfinder Warrior (Deceased) Rachel Pasteur-Lyle Second Solarii, Wayfinder Warrior Deborah Alanse-Emphrian Mist-seer Ami IceHellion Wayfinder Warrior/Tinker Maggie Wayfinder Tinker NeShemar: Mariko Wayfinder Patrika Wayfinder Novice Kurumi Imari Wayfinder Sister Rose Wayfinder Wolf's Path Alpha Prime Ferox Wolf’s Path War Chieftain Kayla BrightFang Wolf’s Path Minako OroHuntress Wolf’s Path Warrior Artemis Wolf’s Path Phalanx Wolf Gestalt NeShemar Erika Wolf’s Path Fringe Tribes Clan Armorand Clan Motron Clan Pantheron Clan Shelley Queen Shelley Queen of the Night, founder of Clan Shelley Nubo-hotep Ex-slave mining borg, consort of Queen Shelley Doctor Electronika Chief Tinker and Mad Scientist Count Calculi Senior Arch-Vamp Clan Vespa Queen Kusunoki Masako Human/Swarmy. Founder and leader of Clan Vespa Unattached/Eccentric/Ne'R'Mar Eccentrics Sparkle Flux Capacitor Seeress, and relationship counselor Sister-Eccentric Alia Horizon-Seeker Unattached Ava ARCHIE 3's failed Goddess Avatar that escaped and spreads good and kindness to those around her. Teacher Sora Unattached Unidentified Gera Electrax Chieftain-Captain WarSister Kalah BattleLeader Shia BattleSister Kora Selex WhiteSky Aneras Forest-Runner Married to unidentified Reclaimed/Pariah Amee and Tana Identical twin NeShemar, Phaseworld enclave Klaus Rynochec Partial-conversion cyborg ex-NGR robot pilot, Phaseworld enclave Alco Kanne Kremin cyborg, Phaseworld enclave Zu Blackrunner and Eng Metalhunter Ecotroz-Re’mar, Phaseworld enclave Busbee Ex-Mechanoid Hunter-Killer Probe, Phaseworld enclave Ajidae ’Born’ at the same time as Selex WhiteSky and subsequently ‘adopted’ as her ‘sister’. Lord Damnation Ecotroz-Re’mar Gravelinis ‘Gravel Joe’, sometimes interpreted and reported as ‘Gryvl’Jho’, and his two brothers, Chippen and Chard, sometimes referred to collectively as ‘the Gravelinis’ but more often as just ‘the Gravel Brothers’. Ecotroz-Re’mar, Allies Shae-Ma-nen-rhan Qeloran Firehair Pilot and senior group leader: Shem-Rahn templar. Velara Frostmane Diplomat & First Contact: Shem-Rahn templar. Aeryl Frostmane Medic & Magitech specialist: Shem-Rahn templar. Hoyt Sparks Once lover of Nerys Night-Sunder, turned mad scientist, turned enemy, turned semi ally. Enemies Dark One/False One ARCHIE 3, Pre-Rifts AI that created the Shemarrians The Shaper Hagan Lonovich, idea man for ARCHIE 3Category:Characters Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Ava Category:Queen Kusunoki Masako Category:Queen Shelley Category:Allies Category:Enemies